Sors avec moi
by S'Lia
Summary: OS Le printemps est là, à Poudlard, on roucoule, on flâne dehors, on prend du bon temps. Sauf lui. Lui ne comprend pas. Et il comprend encore moins ce qui a prit à Malfoy. Folie juvénile ou Dumbledore avaitil déteint sur lui? Il ne voulait pas savoir.
1. Sors avec moi

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Couple:** HP/DM

Avertissement: Yaoi/slash, je ne parlerais pas d'une romance entre hommes car ce n'est pas une romance, c'est une histoire.

Résumé: OS Le printemps est là, à Poudlard, on roucoule, on flâne dehors, on prend du bon temps. Sauf lui. Lui ne comprend pas. Et il comprend encore moins ce qui a prit à Malfoy. Folie juvénile ou Dumbledore avait-il déteint sur lui? Il ne voulait pas savoir. HPxDM

_Note:_ Je reviens vers vous avec un nouvel one-shot, je crois que beaucoup avant moi on déjà voulu exploiter cette façon de voir le survivant. N'empêche que j'en ai eut envie alors voilà ;)

_Attention: prise de tête sévère! Je sais pas si ça nuit à la santé mais je préviens :) _

-

**--------------- **

**Sors avec moi.**

--------- Par Lia

_- _

_Chapitre unique _

_- _

Son regard se promenait machinalement sur la foule d'étudiants flânant dans le parc de Poudlard. Beaucoup de couples pour la plupart. Les effets du printemps disait-on. Lui voulait bien croire que la douce chaleur printanière ait poussée les plus réticents à mettre leur nez dehors. Mais la présence de tous ses couples roucoulants dans tous les coins, n'était due qu'à une chose.

Hormones.

N'était-ce pas le plus grand mal reconnu de tous les adolescents?

Il est vrai que se faire dorer au soleil était agréable. Il devait le reconnaître. Mais ce n'était pas ce temps paradisiaque qui l'avait attiré dehors. Il n'était pas sortit. On l'avait mi dehors. Plus ou moins discrètement, et avec une dose d'hypocrisie différente pour chaque personne, mais le fait été là. Le fait était que personne de normal n'avait le droit de rester à l'intérieur dans son coin. C'était impossible qu'on puisse vouloir rester dedans de son plein. Voilà ce que pensait tout le monde. Il avait vite comprit que s'il ne se pliait pas à la tradition, on viendrait aussitôt s'inquiéter de son sort. Entre nous, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Lui, ne voulait qu'un peu de tranquillité, de solitude. Mais apparemment par ici c'était signe de maladie ou de folie…

Il avait fini par la gagner sa tranquillité. On ne passait pas des années à observer des Serpentards sans en retenir quelques petites choses bien utiles. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'être gêné par son comportement. Oui, il faisait preuve de ruse comme le dernier des serpents. Mais depuis quand la ruse était-elle un défaut?

Personne ne lui en avait fait le reproche. Personne n'était au courant non plus. Le contraire n'aurait rien changé. C'était sa 7° année à Poudlard, certains disaient que sa vie ne faisait que commencer, d'autre qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de vivre. Et pourtant, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécut, trop vécut. A 17 ans, il se faisait l'effet d'un être vieillard.

Il était blasé. A 17 ans, il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir trop vécut. Etait-ce normal? Il est vrai que sa vie n'avait été ni des plus normales ni extrêmement rose. De toute façon, la vie n'était jamais rose. C'était une utopie de penser qu'elle pouvait l'être. Lui le savait, il l'avait apprit. La vie n'est qu'une succession de petits moments qui vous marquent plus ou moins. Certains vous font pleurer, d'autre rire. Certains vous désespèrent, d'autres vous enchantent. Mais au final c'est un ensemble de petits riens qui construisent votre vie.

Aujourd'hui il était blasé. Non, c'était faux. Il se sentait blasé depuis un moment déjà. Quand il observait ses adolescents si exubérants qui dansaient, riaient, se chahutaient, à mieux qui mieux autour de lui…Il était las. Quand on lui parlait, il se sentait comme un étranger. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un spectateur derrière une vitre. Comme s'il ne faisait plus partit de cette vie. Et quand il faisait des efforts, s'efforçait de faire comme si de rien était, se mêlait aux autres…Ses actions sonnaient si fausses, si dénuées de sens qu'il abandonnait rapidement.

On avait cru un moment qu'il déprimait. Pauvre petit garçon écrasé par le poids de sa vie. Ce n'était rien de tous cela.

Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'aveugles.

Ne voyaient-ils donc pas ce qui clochait dans leur vie? Ce qui l'excluait de cette existence?

Eux si fiers…Tous autant qu'ils étaient vivaient dans leur monde d'illusions. Tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Dumbledort, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, tous. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul dont la vision n'était pas faussée. Il les avait perdu depuis longtemps ses illusions. Si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait plus exactement quand tout avait commencé. Certes, il avait tenté plusieurs années durant d'ignorer la vérité, de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, rien compris, rien senti. Mais il n'avait pu continuer. C'était trop dur de jouer ce jeu, trop ridicule, trop hypocrite. Et tellement faux!

Tout avait-il commencé la première fois que son oncle l'avait enfermé dans ce placard si étroit? Le premier noël où il avait comprit que le père noël ne passerait jamais pour lui? La première fois qu'on s'était précipité pour le saluer quand on avait réalisé qui il était? Ou était-ce au premier Doloris qu'il avait reçut? A moins que ce ne soit lorsqu'il avait vu Sirius mourir? Oui, quand toute cette mascarade avait-elle commencée!

Harry Potter, 17 ans, évoluait dans un monde d'aveugles et en était entièrement conscient.

Le sorcier soupira et renversa la tête en arrière, observant le ciel à travers ses doigts pour filtrer les rayons du soleil. Un survivant aveugle serait ridicule n'est-ce pas? Mais en quoi serait-il différent d'eux? Ce serait une cécité volontaire, lui au moins pourrait se vanter d'avoir choisit cette option. Les rayons lumineux commençaient à lui chauffer sérieusement les yeux. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à pleurer tout seul, Harry referma doucement ses doigts.

Non, il ne serait pas assez idiot pour faire cela. Il gagnerait juste à avoir un peu plus les autres sur le dos lui si friand de solitude. La solitude est un luxe. Surtout quand on porte le doux surnom de 'survivant'. Harry avait eut largement l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. D'en rire, de pester, rager, puis finalement de se draper dans un manteau d'indifférence. Maintenant, il savait être seul quand il en avait le besoin, l'envie. Même quand il était en plein milieu de la salle commune des gryffondors. Pour cela il n'avait rien de plus simple, il suffisait de s'entourer de sa bulle d'indifférence.

On chuchotait qu'Harry avait changé. On disait qu'il avait mûri à défaut de trouver un autre qualificatif. On le décrivait plus sombre aussi. Mais qui n'évoluerait pas un minimum après tout ce qu'il avait vécut? Et même sans cela, la vie modifiait les gens. C'était le normal cours des choses. Les humains ne sont pas des statues de marbres, ne sont pas de jolies illustrations dans un livre, ils changent au cours du temps.

Seulement, de puis toujours le public s'était approprié le survivant. C'était un fait reconnu et admis de tous. On savait à l'avance comment le survivant se devait d'être, de réagir. Encore une belle illusion.

Cesseraient-ils un jour de se draper dans leurs pieux mensonges?

Certes la vérité peut déranger, voir blesser parfois mortellement. Mais ainsi est fait le monde. Porter des œillères n'apporte jamais rien de bon, qu'on le reconnaisse ou non. Il faut apprendre à gérer avec la vérité. Mais le survivant qui ne collait plus à l'image si parfaite qu'on avait de lui. Non, c'était un phénomène inconcevable pour ces pauvres mortels.

Harry n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Mais il était juste 'Harry'. Là était le problème. Ce que les gens désiraient c'était un héro, une image sur laquelle s'appuyer, et le sorcier ne correspondait plus à ce souhait. C'est pourquoi on chuchotait, on murmurait.

Mais le brun n'y prêtait aucune attention. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était mis à penser beaucoup. Sur tout et pas grand chose, mais on le surprenait de plus en plus souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Il observait aussi. Il avait découvert qu'il pouvait en apprendre beaucoup en observant un peu plus les autres. C'était fou ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors.

Harry soupira. Il se cala un peu plus contre le tronc et ramena une jambe vers lui, l'autre pendant dans le vide, et posa son front sur son genoux.

Ca aussi il l'avait découvert récemment. Il savait grimper aux arbres. Ca n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soit, il faut le reconnaître. Mais quand on vit au milieu de sorciers qui se servent de la magie de manière aussi naturelle que s'ils respiraient, on en venait à oublier une joie aussi simple que celle de grimper dans un arbre. Et ainsi perché sur une branche d'un chêne, peu pensait à lever les yeux pour le trouver, et encore moins à l'y déloger. Ca l'amusait de voir leurs têtes surprises en le voyant ici. Hé quoi, il n'y avait rien de plus banal pourtant! N'y avaient-ils jamais pensées eux-mêmes?

Le sorcier soupira à nouveau. Il le faisait souvent ces temps-ci. Mais c'était la faute à Malfoy. Bon dieu, avait-il perdu la tête? Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête l'après-midi précédant.

La veille, Harry n'occupait pas les arbres du parc. La veille Harry s'était simplement allongé dans l'herbe verte, tout près du lac, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils étaient peut-être toujours aussi aveugles, mais étaient ses amis. Et une simple prise de conscience n'allait pas effacer tout ça. Les sentiments ne s'essuyaient pas d'un rapide coup d'éponge. Depuis des années Malfoy et lui s'affrontaient. C'était un fait reconnu et accepté de tous. On avait même donné le titre de 'Némésis personnelle du survivant' au blond. Pourtant ils ne se haïssaient pas vraiment. Harry l'avait découvert tout au long de l'année. Séparé de son père, le blond était différent. Oh, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Il n'était toujours qu'un petit arrogant et trop fier pour son propre bien. Mais ça ç'arrêtait là. C'était dommage qu'il soit aussi orgueilleux, trop pour son propre bien, parce qu'il n'était pas bête, loin de là. Il était devenu plus rusé aussi avec l'âge. Et Harry avait apprit à apprécier cela, même si parfois cette qualité se retournait contre lui. Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Tout de même, il avait eut envie plus d'une fois de lui faire avaler sa cravate à Draco!

En un sens, les autres avaient raison. Pour lui, le blond était spécial. Leur relation avait toujours été…violente, passionnée, peut-être même trop parfois. Mais c'était ainsi, la présence de l'un exacerbait les émotions de l'autre et inversement. Ils ne pouvaient rien contrôler.

Ils gravitaient l'un autour de l'autre depuis l'arrivée de la magie dans la vie d'Harry. Le brun n'imaginait son avenir sans au moins une trace de sa présence. C'était étrange. Dès qu'il se projetait dans le futur, l'ombre du serpentard était toujours présente. Il était irrémédiablement lié à lui d'une manière bien particulière. Mais c'était ainsi. Le sorcier ne s'interrogeait pas. Il l'acceptait comme la chose la plus particulière qui soit.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait prit à cet imbécile de première!

Quand Draco s'était approché du trio aucun ne s'était méfié. La fin des hostilités avait été signée tacitement depuis quelques temps. Ils avaient grandis. Et ces enfantillages ne les intéressaient plus. A son approche, Ron et Hermione faisaient la discussion, se chamaillant plus qu'autre chose. Harry se laissait bercer par leur parole. Rêveur, il laissait son regard dériver sur le ciel bleu. Sa couleur était celle de la félicité, d'un azur des plus purs. Quelques nuages moutonnaient dans le ciel. Et il se questionnait. Celui de droite ressemblait-il plus à une Véracrasse ou à un griffon atrophié. Il n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question. Draco était arrivé, toujours aussi fier. Aujourd'hui, il y avait pourtant une fêlure dans son attitude. Il l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait connaître son ennemi mieux que soi-même? Et Malfoy avait été un sujet d'étude intéressant. Il était comme une de ces sphères à multi facettes. Il ressemblait à Snape aussi. Ils jouaient tous d'eux un double jeu, d'un genre un peu différent il est vrai, mais le principe était le même.

Harry avait stupidement cru qu'il avait réussi à décrypter Malfoy. Il avait cru qu'il n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Il avait cru que le blond ne pourrait plus le surprendre. Et l'imbécile de première cette fois-ci, et bien ç'avait été Harry. Draco Malfoy l'avait eut en beauté. Et encore il venait de faire l'euphémisme du ciel.

Ce fut son ombre qui avait trahie en premier sa présence. Coupé de son soleil, le survivant avait levé ses yeux de jades vers lui. Jamais l'autre ne lui avait parut aussi grand. Et jamais il n'avait vu cette nuance étrange dans ses yeux gris. Cette lueur avait aussitôt titillée son attention. Si bien qu'il avait compris ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'avec un long temps de retard. Harry avait cligné des yeux. Hermione et Ron s'étaient tu, et il avait pu sentir leur surprise et voir leurs visages ébahit sans leur jeter un seul regard. Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui demander de répéter. Il avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire avec cet air suffisant qui sonnait si faux. Le brun l'avait regardé fixement sans répondre.

Comment répondre à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi lui!

Pourquoi diable avait-il dit ça!

Folie précoce? A son âge, très peu probable. Et puis c'était Malfoy. Ce dernier avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Du moins pas avant un moment. Et il était partit. Non sans lui avoir jeté un regard significatif. Hors de question qu'Harry se défile. Après une telle question, il lui _devait_ une réponse!

Bordel, Malfoy n'avait aucun tact. Mais ça au moins ce n'était pas nouveau. C'avait était clair, net, précis. Aucune fioriture, aucune broderie. Typiquement Malfoyien, et Harry avait apprécié cela. Il ne voulait pas de faux-semblants, il y était devenu allergique au fils du temps. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Malfoy? Il n'était pourtant pas un idiot fini, et n'avait pas eut l'air de regretter une seconde ses paroles. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Une autre chose en avait encore moins. Pourquoi trois petits mots l'avaient-ils secoués à ce point? Ce n'était qu'une phrase après tout. Une simple question qui lui avait été posée et ne demandait qu'une réponse tout aussi basique. Oui, ou non. Non, en fait ce n'était pas une question. Il fallait un point d'interrogation pour faire une question. Et de ce qu'il se souvenait, il n'y en avait pas eut dans la phrase à Malfoy.

_Sors avec moi. _

Voilà ce qui avait été dit.

Un ordre dénué de toute logique, de tous sens.

Et Malfoy , et bien Malfoy avait perdu de sa superbe. C'était un détail minime, il fallait bien connaître la bête ou avoir un bon sens de l'observation pour le remarquer. Et Harry avait récemment développé cette dernière faculté.

_Malfoy avait redouté sa réaction. _

Et c'était ça qui avait achevé de convaincre Harry sur le sérieux de sa déclaration. C'était ça qui l'avait convaincu de réfléchir sérieusement à la réponse qu'il devrait lui donner. C'était ça qui l'avait bouleversé.

_Pourquoi? _

Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

Il n'avait pas pensé à dire non de suite, il n'avait pas pensé à dire oui non plus. Il n'avait pas su répondre. Et ne le savait toujours pas.

Harry ne croyait pas plus à l'amour depuis longtemps. Il n'espérait donc pas que Malfoy soit amoureux de lui. Il ne redoutait pas de l'être non plus. Pour lui, l'amour n'était qu'une illusion de plus. Il pouvait croire que des personnes soient si proches qu'elles puissent décider de passer le reste de leur vie ou un bref passage ensemble. Il pouvait comprendre ça. Mais l'amour non. L'amour n'existait pas. L'amour, cet amour que tous proclamaient avec ferveur il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Il croyait à l'attachement profond de deux êtres. Mais quand une personne évoquait l'amour devant lui, il ne réussissait à s'empêcher de penser qu'elle cherchait juste à justifier ses pulsions, ses désirs, en se cachant derrière de grandes déclarations, de grands mots.

Ce n'était donc pas tant cette demande incongrue qui l'avait choqué. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait qu'il ne croyait plus à l'amour…

Non, ce qui l'avait choqué…

Et soudain Harry comprit. Il comprit pourquoi son esprit avait été en ébullition toute la journée, toute la nuit. Il en fut si surpris qu'il faillit tomber de sa branche sous le coup de la surprise. C'était tellement évident, tellement ridicule, tellement simple!

A force de penser, et d'observer les autres, de critiquer les œillères du monde, il avait oublié une chose capitale. Il avait oublié de vivre. Draco Malfoy vivait. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, toute la troupe des aveugles même s'ils avaient des défauts vivaient aussi. Mais lui qui pensait tout comprendre mieux que tout le monde, qui pensait avoir tout bien classé, tout bien analysé…Il avait oublié. Il avait occulté de son existence une chose aussi simple mais pourtant si capitale.

Et en un sens, il devrait remercier Draco de lui en avoir fait prendre conscience. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il le turlupinait, un autre problème s'imposait à lui.

Que devait-il répondre à Malfoy? Et surtout…

Comment?

Harry releva la tête. Il sourit. Le brun savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait prit sa décision. Le blond devait certainement attendre sa réponse. Harry se laissa glisser souplement au sol. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas sourit ainsi. Il devrait remercier Malfoy pour ça aussi. Mais après lui avoir répondu. Tout en défroissant machinalement son uniforme, Harry se mit en route vers le lac. Il savait que Malfoy et sa bande allait là-bas tout les après-midi. Ils faisaient ainsi d'une pierre deux coups: ils profitaient des rayons du soleil et de la fraîcheur du lac. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde là-bas, Harry y serait sûrement déjà allé aussi.

En effet, Malfoy était là. Il fut le premier à voir le gryffondor arriver. Harry croisa son regard, et ancrant fermement ses prunelles dans les siennes, il continua d'avancer. Le serpentard se redressa à son approche. On finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer. Plusieurs regards se portèrent sur eux, se demandant ce qui allait arriver.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Draco. Harry continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que sa robe frôle la sienne. D'ici il pouvait sentir la légère odeur fruitée qui émanait du serpentard.

_-_ Je ne t'aime pas. Répondit-il simplement.

_- _Qui t'a parlé d'amour Potter? Répliqua le serpentard avec superbe.

_-_ Je préfère te prévenir.

_-_ Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes Potter?

_- _Il ne me semble pas que tu m'ais posé de questions.

_- _En effet.

_- _Alors pourquoi espères-tu une réponse Draco? Souffla-t-il doucement. Il adora le voir froncer le nez à sa remarque. C'était amusé, et divertissant aussi. Il ne s'ennuierait plus en tant que nouveau petit ami du blond. Il se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait d'achever de retirer les oeillère du blond. Un sourire amusé lui échappa.

Harry avait décidé de vivre.

Il était le survivant, il pouvait bien gérer ça.

**Fin **

Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas? °chibi eyes°


	2. Viens avec moi

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Couple:** HP/DM

Avertissement: Yaoi/slash, je ne parlerais pas d'une romance entre hommes car ce n'est pas une romance, c'est une histoire.

Résumé: OS Le printemps est là, à Poudlard, on roucoule, on flâne dehors, on prend du bon temps. Sauf lui. Lui ne comprend pas. Et il comprend encore moins ce qui a prit à Malfoy. Folie juvénile ou Dumbledore avait-il déteint sur lui? Il ne voulait pas savoir. HPxDM

_Note:_ Vu que certains ont réclamés une suite, la voici. Avis: c'est super court. Je vais tenter de romancer un peu mais croisez les doigts car je ne garantis rien ;p

_Note 2:_ Eviter d'écouter des musiques de dépressifs la prochaine fois -.-;;; En tous, je suis de retour avec un nouveau classique du genre!

-

**--------------- **

**Viens avec moi.**

--------- Par Lia

_- _

_Séquelle de 'Sors avec moi'_

_-_

Il n'avait pas suffit qu'il accepte sa proposition pour que les choses changent miraculeusement. C'était un changement progressif. Certes, Malfoy lui avait proposé, ou plutôt ordonné, de sortir avec lui, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas. On ne s'amusait pas à sortir avec quelqu'un dont on ignorait presque tout, et se trompait sur le reste, sans s'attendre à quelques désagréments. Ils étaient ensemble depuis bientôt un mois, et rien que la réaction des autres face à cette découverte avait été une grande source d'amusement continuel. Leurs réactions les avaient rapproché un peu plus.

Harry et Draco passaient du bon temps, ils vivaient. Ils s'embrassaient, parfois, se touchaient, par accident, mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Comme quoi Gryffondor ne devait pas toujours être opposé à Serpentard, mais ça ils l'avaient compris depuis longtemps.

Seulement et bien…Harry n'avait tout simplement rien du petit ami idéal, et Draco non plus d'ailleurs. Ils râlaient, se disputaient, se critiquaient, se disputaient…

L'un comme l'autre était doté d'un fort caractère, ce qui les opposait. Souvent. Ils leurs arrivaient d'oublier leur situation et d'agir comme s'ils étaient seuls, parfois. Chose qui provoquait de nouveaux affrontements. Ils avançaient lentement, il fallait le reconnaître, mais ils s'apprivoisaient petit à petit l'un l'autre. On les voyait de plus en plus souvent échanger des sourires, des rires, et même des baisers, parce que même eux étaient des adolescents normaux.

Il arrivait fréquemment que Draco traîne le brun sur les rives du lac, et allongés ensemble sur l'herbe, têtes contre têtes, ils discutaient. Harry tentait de faire comprendre son point de vue, ses découvertes au blond. Et il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris quand son petit ami lui avait affirmé qu'il savait déjà tout cela.

Le survivant lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir de grimper aux arbres, en retour Draco lui avait fait découvrir les joies de l'ironie. Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir gagné au change mais s'en contentait largement…

Son petit ami était un sacré numéro. Il fallait le voir avec les autres. Le parfait petit prince des serpentards. Il l'observait dans ces moments-là, Draco avait de vrais talents d'acteurs. Il lui avait déjà fait remarquer bien entendu. C'était là la base de leur étrange relation. Toujours dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. C'était une règle tacite qui s'était installée entre eux. Ils ne se parlaient pas franchement, mais de sous entendus en sous entendus, au fil de discrètes allusions plus ou moins voilées…

Le blond lui avait dit qu'il était hors de question pour lui qu'il songe à faire du théâtre. C'était dommage, Harry voyait bien qu'il adorait embobiner tout le monde. Même lui, mais il avait difficilement réussit à lui faire comprendre d'arrêter.

Harry avait du mal à imaginer sa vie après Poudlard à présent. Il y avait une sorte de blanc qui l'empêchait de voir plus loin que le jour de son départ. Et cette barrière portait un nom.

Draco.

Le blond s'y était pris un peu tard pour sa 'demande', et assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard express, le survivant regardait le paysage défiler sans vraiment y prendre garde. Le dernier mois était passé à une vitesse hallucinante. Et maintenant il était là, tournant le dos à ce qui avait été sa maison durant 7 longues années, pour ne jamais y revenir.

Seul.

Draco n'était pas là, il devait être quelque part avec ses autres amis serpentards, il ne savait pas. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus aujourd'hui. Juste vaguement entraperçut au déjeuner. Mais pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas cherché à se voir. Chercher à se voir. C'était presque devenu un réflexe en à peine une trentaine de jour. Son regard avait accroché la silhouette de Draco parmi la foule des serpentard. Il se détachait des autres comme d'habitude. Ce matin-là, il l'avait trouvé étrangement pâle. Comme lui. Il s'était réveillé malade. Un poids sur l'estomac, l'appétit coupé, un goût amer dans la bouche. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Draco était malade lui aussi avait-il juste songé sans comprendre.

Il s'était sentit étrangement indifférent à l'agitation des préparations de dernières minutes qui régnait dans le dortoir des gryffondors. Harry avait trouvé la gomme du blond perdue dans sa trousse. Résultats de leur dernière vraie rencontre. Les dernières révisions.

Vaches, poteaux, et prés succédèrent à la gare alors que le train s'arrêtait lentement. Alors qu'il se levait, Harry sentit le poids sur son estomac grandir. Il se sentit non pas nostalgique mais bizarrement triste. Triste sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralentit.

Avançant parmi la foule d'élève se pressant vers la sortie, Harry cru apercevoir la silhouette blonde désormais familière. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa valise. Et son cœur se serra lui aussi. Sa vision fugitive disparue engloutie par la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de la locomotive.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Par même l'amour. De toute manière, n'était-il pas le premier à crier qu'il ne croyait pas en cette chimère? Si.

Il descendit lentement sur le quai, prenant son temps. Les Dursleys n'étaient pas là. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il était majeur à présent. Et eux n'étaient donc plus obligés de l'héberger. Le sorcier avait réussit à se réserver une chambre dans un hôtel. Il pouvait donc se considérer comme étant 'libre' maintenant. Entièrement libre et sans attache. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du quai, son regard s'égarait étrangement autour de lui. Semblant chercher quelque chose. Harry avait déjà fait ses adieux à ses amis. Ils s'étaient promis de trouver le moyen de se voir régulièrement. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire ici, et maintenant. Ce genre de chose l'horripilait. Et il était heureux qu'ils l'aient comprit. Mme Weasley lui avait proposé de l'héberger quelque temps. Harry avait refusé. Ca ne donnerait rien de bon. Il serait plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, et il ne pourrait pas avancer. Le brun avait l'habitude de se débrouiller seul.

Il ne passa pas le pilier menant au côté moldu de la gare. Il resta debout, à regarder les gens passer devant lui, sans bouger. Les yeux ouverts mais fixant le vide, le survivant semblait ailleurs. Il pensait. Encore. Il attendait. Aussi. Il espérait. Secrètement. Oui, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Le brun espérait secrètement voir Draco passer devant lui. Et s'il le faisait…s'il le faisait…peut-être alors serait-ce à son tour de faire le premier pas. Il ne l'aimait pas. Mais depuis le début, ses pensées ne cessait de revenir au même point. Draco. Harry avait besoin de le voir. Les jours étaient passés, il avait apprit à apprécier sa compagnie et même à la rechercher entre deux disputes. Puis Harry s'était réveillé un matin, et il avait comprit. Il se nourrissait à présent de sa présence. De ses rixes qui les séparaient pour mieux les réunir, de ses moments de complicités où ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que de sentir l'autre à ses côtés.

Il se souvenait.

Leur première nuit ensemble. Le premier moment qui les avait vraiment uni. C'était en plein milieu du mois de juin. Ils étaient ensembles sans vraiment l'être. Certes ils en avaient envie, ils avaient décidés de le tenter. Le premier pas avait même été fait par le blond. Mais par la suite ils n'avaient pas su comment s'approcher, comment se rapprocher. Ils étaient restés-là à se tourner autour, à s jauger, sans jamais savoir vraiment comment briser la barrière qui les séparait. Comment la briser sans faire de faux pas. Sans trébucher. Cette nuit-là, la barrière avait été baissé, ils étaient restés de longues heures sur le toit de la tour ouest à juste observer les étoiles en se parlant, coincés dehors par Rusard qui s'était arrêté non loin de la porte. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient réapparus le lendemain au petit déjeuner l'un arborant un superbe hématome sur la pommette, l'autre avec un œil joliment bleuté. On ne pouvait pas toujours avancer sans un minimum de casse.

Par la suite, tout avait été plus facile, même s'ils avaient fréquemment trébuchés, ils se relevaient toujours. Et de plus en plus souvent avec l'aide de l'autre.

Puis leurs altercations s'étaient modifiées. Le changement n'avait pas été frappant. Ils semblaient toujours se disputer, de la même manière. Mais le fond avait changé. Les répliques aussi vives que la veille avaient pris un autre sens. Des secrets s'étaient cachés derrière chaque parole, chaque geste. Ils s'étaient mi à flirter, à échanger, à s'amuser.

Peu avaient noté ce subtil changement pourtant bien présent. C'étaient leur manière à eux de communiquer.

La dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ils l'avaient passés ensemble. Comme un couple ordinaire. Car l'ordinaire ne tue pas. Ca avait beaucoup jasé derrière eux. Rien de plus que d'habitude. Les gens adorent parler. Ce jour-là, Draco avait piqué la glace d'Harry. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient amusés comme deux gamins. Ce jour-là on avait beaucoup ri de les voir se chamailler dans la petite ville.

Draco n'était pas venu. Se redressant du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé, Harry se prépara à partir à son tour. Le quai était presque vide à présent. Et Draco n'était pas là. Son cœur était étrangement lourd. Il se sentait encore plus triste. Il était temps pour lui de partir et d'attraper un taxi pour rentrer à son hôtel. Inutile d'attendre plus, c'était sûrement trop tard à présent. Il avait du le rater. Cette idée lui fit baiser misérablement la tête. Soupirant, il pénétra dans la gare moldue. Le brun ne faisait plus vraiment partit de cet univers à présent. Mais en avait-il fait partit un jour? Il en doutait. Il s'en fichait.

Une pluie fine s'abattait sur la ville. Parfait, Harry n'était pas sûr de supporter un beau soleil d'été si peu en harmonie avec les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Il n'avait même pas pu le revoir une dernière fois.

Draco n'était pas le genre de personne qu'il pourrait espérer revoir un jour. Lui vivrait à n'en pas douter la majorité de sa vie du côté moldu, et le blond de l'autre côté de la barrière…

Et cette idée le déprima un peu plus. Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher à ce point au blond. Au point d'être dépendant de sa présence, de sa façon d'être, de toujours guetter sa réaction, chercher son avis. C'était d'un ridicule…Il se sentait comme une araignée empêtrée dans sa propre toile. Sans savoir comment s'en libérer, quel fil couper sans tomber en chute libre.

Pus il le vit. Debout devant lui. Entrain de s'époumoner sur un chauffeur de taxi incompétent brandissant une feuille de papier chiffonnée. Figé, il le vit jeter sa feuille de rage sur le chauffeur. Harry suivit le papier blanc des yeux alors que visiblement excédé le blond lui tournait le dos cherchant quelque chose parmi la foule. Silencieusement, il se baissa pour récupérer le feuillet. Il y avait une adresse griffonnée dessus. L'adresse de son hôtel. Le brun se sentit sourire doucement. Ainsi donc, Draco le cherchait. Dire qu'ils avaient presque décidés de partir chacun de son côté, et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à chercher l'autre…

C'était d'un pathétique!

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre follement dans sa poitrine. Parce que ça y est, il avait la chance qu'il n'avait plus osé espérer. La chance de faire à son tour un pas vers le blond.

Harry posa lentement sa main sur son bras. Le blond se retourna vivement vers lui. Et le brun lui tendit l'adresse. Il souriait toujours. Son regard trouva celui du blond et refusa de s'en séparer.

"Tu me cherchais?"

" Ne va pas attraper la grosse tête Harry. Il se trouve que tu as pris ma gomme en otage."

"…Ta gomme?"

"Oui parfaitement."

Il jouait encore, et lui aussi. Malgré la gravité du moment. Ils étaient incorrigibles.

" Viens avec moi." Proposa Harry. Il vit arquer un sourcil.

"Chercher ma gomme?"

" Pas seulement. Viens avec moi."

"Hors de question que j'emménage dans un hôtel miteux avec toi Potter!"

" Tu oublis que j'ai ta gomme en otage."

"Je t'en foutrais moi des gommes."Ronchonna le blond.

" Tu vas me dire que ce n'était qu'un prétexte?"S'étonna innocemment le brun.

" Tssss. Je te préviens, On a intérêt à changer d'hôtel dans pas longtemps."

"On pourra même louer un petit appartement si tu veux."

Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence. Sérieux malgré la légèreté de leurs paroles. Comme toujours.

" Allons à ce fichu hôtel avant que je n'attrape froid. On n'a pas idée de rester sous la pluie. De la pluie en été. Le temps est vraiment détraqué."

Harry approuva silencieusement. Lui aussi aurait voulu un grand soleil finalement. Un soleil à l'égal de sa joie retrouvée. Hey, il avait emménager avec sa majesté ce n'était pas une chose anodine! Le brun éclata de dire.

"hé Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu as perdu la tête? Le taxi nous attend tu sais? Oh Harry!"

**Fin.**

Naaan pas de suite cette fois. Pas après cette catastrophe! Quoi qu'après ce joli happy end il nous manque le '6 mois plus tard avec la venue prochaine du morpion :)' hem.

**Les réponses aux reviews** se feront sur mon blog, le lien est dnas mon profil, mais je vous remercie déjà pour toutes celles que vous m'avez envoyées!


End file.
